Defense building
"defense build require bricks to build it, they can't move, but they can attack!" - valkyrie defense building is combat type of building that deploy at battle area, they cost brick to build it, when defense building used, roundy builder come out and build it. basic type basic type is unlocked at chapter 2 progress. *wall *pellet tower *squirt tower *dart tower *swarm tower *frost tower *bash tower *ink tower *snap tower *boost tower *heal tower balanced type these defense is unlocked at chapter 3 progress. *sniper tower *mortar *machine gun *cannon *flamethrower *boom cannon *rocket launcher *shock launcher *vulcan gun tower *shotgun tower *impulse tower *plasma tower *shock cannon prototype defense prototype defense is unlocked at future chapter 2 progress. *shock blaster *laser sensor *doom cannon *damage amplifier *shield generator *hot pot *grappler *S.I.M.O. *sky shield *microwaver *boom surprise *ripple laser cannon *vector laser cannon advanced type these defense is unlocked in future chapter 3 progress. *missile cannon *ice cannon *sonic pulse *lava cannon *laser blaster *electro cannon *boomerang thrower *gatling gun *poison spray *ion cannon *pulse cannon *homing mine launcher *gravity manipulator *BFG 9000 traps traps will active when virus army come near on them. *mine *boom mine *ice mine *shock mine *spring trap *super spring trap *spike trap *toxic spike *air bomb *seeking air mine *skeleton coffin *push trap *tornado trap *barbed wire *big mine *mega mine trap tile these trap cannot seem by enemies, only detector find them. *random trap *grudge trap *warp trap *attack seal trap *SP zero trap *sweet scent trap *morph trap *chestnut trap *gust trap *poison needle trap *mud trap *sleep gas trap *sludge trap *slow trap *blast trap *sticky trap *confusion trap *pitfall trap spawner these building spawn units, does not attack. *infantry barrack *archer barrack *mummy generator *crab nest *snail house *gravestone *bomber furnace *lady mummy generator *big gate tablets they boost certain type of defense building. activate skill then disappear. *shock tablet *armor tablet *blast tablet *lob tablet *contain tablet *fire tablet *spike tablet *magic tablet *solar tablet *ice tablet *poison tablet *shadow tablet *gunner tablet *melee tablet purchasable these building can be purchase for jewel. *fence *burst shroom *flame tower *wind tower *catapult *telsa tower *poison tower *oxygen tower *archer tower *bomber tower *pylon tower *strike tower *disc launcher *anti-aircraft *RAM missile *metal storm tower *ice beam tower *critter container *cryo bomb *speed serum *scary mortar *critter bat container *dr.T lookalike *super soldier vat *treat dispenser *iron mace *volcano turret *acid bath tower *teleport tower *massacre machine gun 9000 *super mortar 3000 *X-bow *inferno tower *eagle artillery *scattershot *double cannon *firecracker *rock smasher *guard post *air bombs bunker *multi-mortar *roaster *giant cannon *mega telsa *lava launcher *giga telsa *giga inferno *teleporter rare building these building can be bought at shop. Ancient Egypt *stun tower *boomerang cannon *punching machine *transformer *fire pad *grave eater Pirate Seas *drake cannon *tippi-pult *pellet 3-ways *magnum blaster *fuse bomb *power capsule Wild West *pellet tailgun *gas bomb *flare bomb *crusher *pellet pod *bomb-pult *ice bomb-pult Kongfu World *tough pole *attack drill Far Future *laser cannon *charge disruptor *EMP bomb *hologram shield *magnifying turret *tile nail *star cannon *umbrella guard Dark Ages *mana depot *hide turret *spray shroom *detector lantern *energy K *vitamin-C *hypno vitamin *magnet sensor *totem pellet *oak bow *freeze crystal *flame crystal Big Wave Beach *aqua pad *aquatic trap *bowling blaster *robo-gator *dart striker *spike bunker *cannon pod *critter eater *homing totem *lemonade cannon *lotus cannon Frostbite Caves *hot pack *knock-boarder *fireball-pult *air cooler *gas spray *diagonal copter (flying) *spore spreader *fris-cap shooter *chester bunker Sky City *vortex clinger (flying) *vulcan jet (flying) *stun saucer (flying) *swarm carrier (flying) *bulb-light (flying) *elec-raygun *propeller shield (flying) Lost City *mad gullet *stinger kid *seed mortar *spiky pillar *perfume mine *gold nail *toad-gobble *heavy B Neon Mixtape Tour *attack recorder *slam-burner *hide O seeker *prank watch *poison shroom *infection tower *reviver drill *electro battery Jurassic Marsh *spread bomb *primal pellet *primal wall *lovely perfume *icy drake *primal depot *primal mine *jasmine ivy *attack jasmine *thorny *fighter cane Modern Day *mini-violet *neo battery *neo sentry *inky potion *mind crystal *swappy lou *shadow-pult *dread pit *love launcher Steam Ages *star medal *pipe locker *gear steamer *gas extractor *whistle turret *cracking boomshot *alchemist cannon Renaissance Age *rose blade-bot *spicy chocolate *refreshing geyser *megaton cannon *steel ball *oily marble *ruby cannon Mars Shop *shadow machinegun *sling machinegun *poison machinegun *snap machinegun *monster pod *chain tailsman *shock vitamin *boomburst-pult *needler *imp potion *boiler armor *turret armor *ice bomb *ultimate cannon Event Exclusive *ghost bomb (flying) *lollipopin *honey-pult *dandali-bomb *nu-krazy *pumpkin lighter *electro module *fire mace *suicide pillar *berserk smasher *ground cannon *needle bomb *witch tower *nipper turret *snow mint *cold crystal *mayflower *mr.holly *solar canister *barrier holly Regional Fes *missile turret *toss-pult *chain-scattergun *cracker-kamikaze *fling-pad *magic turret *mischief mortar *pumpkin-pult *music depot *snow turret *royal guard turret *ape turret *split turret *lava shooter *shiny star cannon *burning gargoyle *blazing rose *aqua X-bow *mobile mortar *crush hammer *trumpa-boom *ninja turret *gusty totem *bubble turret *shock crusher *skill machinegun *frozen pylon *thunder drake Others *bruce rock *pencil rocket turret *jelly-pult *burst flower *grab fang *sod platform *cracker boom *goop guard cannon *drone shroom *aquatic bubble *aqua telsa Category:Building